


Eavesdropping

by Cpetrienm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cpetrienm/pseuds/Cpetrienm
Summary: Theo could practically predict how this would go down.  Draco’s pureblood indoctrination was so thorough, he would never understand why Hermione had left him.





	Eavesdropping

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to : Catita55555, GMGaby, harryclifford, Ardentlyadmired. DiamondNightSkies, skyeryder01, KafinKaivan, buttons1721, Caramelminx, ParadiseAvenger, sarena, MotekElm, JBC1016 
> 
> This story is dedicated to the aforementioned reviewers, who have given me such kind feedback! I have not been a fabulous correspondent, but I am appreciative of each and every comment.

Once upon a time, Hermione Granger was introduced, by Draco Malfoy, to a little café in Hogsmeade which boasted the best soup in the country. She’d had a one-night stand with him after a party at Parvati Patil’s house and they found themselves at the same place at the same time over and over, as this pattern of “one-night stands” continued.

* * *

As Theodore Nott expected, Draco fucked up with Granger.

* * *

The end of their tryst came at a soiree they attended together, when Hermione happened upon Draco and one of the firm’s partners. She stood back, knowing nothing good ever came from eavesdropping, but was unable to resist listening to their conversation when she heard her name.

_“…the Granger girl?”_

_“We went to school together, sir.”_

_“Lucius approves?”_

_A snorted laugh before Draco’s familiar drawl._

_“…doesn’t know….not serious…”_

_“Ah. Say no more…”_

She quietly left the party, closed her Floo and warded her cottage to reject Malfoy from a one hundred meter radius around her property. He sent her an angry letter that evening, chiding her for leaving the party without notifying him. She gave his owl a treat and sent it back. 

The Department of Mysteries, where she worked as an Unspeakable, had a special Floo connection that allowed her to bypass the Ministry lobby and she began to use it to avoid ever running into Malfoy on his way to the Wizengamot. She received a few more owls from him, which she set aflame as soon as she got them off his owl’s leg. After a few days, his efforts stopped as she knew they would. It wouldn’t be long before he would be seen in Witch Weekly with a new woman.

* * *

Although generally speaking, Theo said Draco was his friend, he was resentful Draco had been with Hermione. 

* * *

So, she sat in the little café, which reminded her of her ill-fated relationship with Draco Malfoy and ate the country’s most delicious French onion soup. It was pretty pathetic, but since overhearing his words, she’d doubted her value in the wizarding community. She’d thought that after everything she’d done, her blood status would be inconsequential, but Malfoy had shown her things hadn’t changed as much as she’d thought they had. 

Leaving a few coins on her table, she began to collect her things when the bell over the door jingled, alerting the staff to a new customer. Hermione ignored it, ready to make her way home and enjoy the rest of her Saturday with a good book and big glass of wine. When she straightened, she found herself looking at Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott, who worked in her department, but in the area that housed the portal to The Veil. Theo was quiet and studious, hardly sparing her a glance unless she was speaking directly to him. 

* * *

“Theo, give me a moment. I’d like to speak to Miss Granger.”

* * *

Theo could practically predict how this would go down. Draco’s pureblood indoctrination was so thorough, he would never understand why Hermione had left him. Unlike Theo, whose father has been in Azkaban since his fifth year at school, Draco had both his parents. The Malfoys expected their son to tow the family line, and Theo knew Draco would do it. 

Hermione had apparated away before Draco had a chance to speak to her. 

* * *

“Hello,” Theo murmured as Hermione passed him in the hallway at work.

She did a double-take, but greeted him as well with a quick smile. 

* * *

Theo knew he was reserved and often distracted by his own thoughts, which could be off-putting to most women. Women loved the Draco Malfoys of the world, with their good looks, easy charm, and privileged entitlement. 

But Theo was smarter than the Draco Malfoys of the world. He knew certain things were worth more: a partner who sparked his mind and challenged him, loyalty, and courage. 

Hermione Granger was all these things, as well as being a beautiful witch. He was well aware that if he was ever to have anything with her, they needed to have physical attraction. 

* * *

Hermione was eating lunch in the Unspeakable’s lunchroom, a much nicer venue for lunch than the Ministry cafeteria. The room mimicked an outdoor cafe, with mild sunshine, moderate temperatures, and a lush garden surrounding the patio. Whoever designed this space was quite clever, knowing how important sunshine is to the human psyche. 

“Unspeakable Granger, if I might ask you a question about your project?”

Hermione looked surprised, but not displeased by this interruption to her lunch and her book. 

“Yes, of course, Unspeakable Nott. Please sit,” she said, gesturing to the chair across from her. 

* * *

Hermione studied the wizard seated near her. He was handsome in a stark, elegant way. His hair was dark brown and he was pale. He was tall, at least six feet, and lean. His posture was perfect, but she found it disconcerting when his dark eyes met hers. She felt like he was looking into her mind. She wondered if he was a natural legilimens, but his questions related only to their conversation. 

* * *

Theo was not at all surprised when Draco asked him about Granger. 

“Have you seen her?”

Theo shrugged. “She works in my department.”

“Do you ever talk to her?” 

“Of course.”

“Does she say anything?” Draco hedged. 

He was startlingly vulnerable and Theo felt discomfort at the knowledge that Draco might have deeper feelings for Hermione. 

Theo shook his head. 

* * *

_Virtues are formed in man by his doing the actions,_ the sign above her desk reads.

“Aristotle,” Theo said, surprising Hermione. She looked up and smiled.

“It is. You’re familiar with his Ethics?”

Theo nodded. 

“I attended Oxford for physics, but took some philosophy classes out of general interest.”

“I had no idea.”

“Professor Sinistra has connections to a professor of quantum physics, a squib cousin of hers, and suggested I study Muggle physics. I use quantum mechanics to understand the movement of The Veil.”

Hermione gaped at him for a moment before a huge smile graced her face. 

“I’m not usually impressed, but…wow. You’ll have to tell me about your experience at Oxford.”

“Perhaps we can talk over dinner tonight, that is if you don’t have plans?”

“I’d love to.”

Hermione felt a tingling in her stomach, an excitement she didn’t think she’d feel after the disaster that was Draco Malfoy. Nott was quiet, brilliant, and had experience and respect for the Muggle world she came from. He was not the loud, brash Gryffindor wizards she was used to or the slick, charming type like Draco, but a different type of man. One she’d like to get to know.

* * *

Unlike Draco, who clearly thought casually shagging Granger was the way to her heart, Theo knew better. 

* * *

At the end of the day, Theo made his way to Hermione’s office.

“Miss Granger, shall we?”

Hermione collected her cloak. “Please call me Hermione.”

“Yes, of course. I wanted to ask you, if you are amenable, perhaps we can have dinner at my home?”

Hermione demonstrably deflated. He noticed that her clothes are different than the utilitarian skirt and blouse she wore earlier. Her lips were stained pink and her eyes are lined with a bit of kohl. 

It struck him that she thought he was embarrassed to be seen with her. 

“It’s not what you’re thinking,” he said quickly, stepping closer to her. “It’s something I don’t usually share, but I’m quite agoraphobic. As you probably noticed when you make eye contact with me, I can hear your thoughts.”

He looked at the ground and took a calming breath. This was one of the reasons Theo didn’t have many relationships in his life. He’s isolated himself by choice, unwilling to hear inane chatter broadcasted into his mind, but Hermione’s thought process was so fast, he found it difficult to read her. 

“I thought you might be a natural legilimens. Is it very difficult to develop relationships?” she wondered.

Theo nodded. “I don’t actually want to know what most people are thinking. Lots of rubbish, as you can imagine.”

“I can only imagine,” she said with a note of sympathy in her voice. She began to walk towards the office door. “Let’s go.”

He’s relieved and grateful she took his admission in stride. 

* * *

They ate dinner at a table in his library, his favorite room in the mansion. Hermione was enraptured by the multitude of tomes. 

“I can see why this is your favorite room. I mean, the whole property is lovely, but this room…” she trailed off, looking around at the tall shelves in the cavernous room. 

She took a bite of gnocchi with wild mushrooms, savoring the expertly seasoned meal. Hermione has been a vegetarian for years, but most shared meals, she was expected to eat the side dish or pick the meat out of her meal. It was a pleasant surprise Theo knew this about her.

“So, you know what I’m thinking?” Hermione finally asked.

Theo looked at her and smiled. “Actually, I find you difficult to read. Your thoughts are so fast and intricate, it’s almost like white noise for me. I can focus on what you’re doing or saying and not hear your internal dialogue.”

“Hmm, that’s fascinating. Did you have anyone to train you? It must have been overwhelming when you were a child.”

She had a mental picture of Nott in class her first year at Hogwarts, intensely focused on a potions assignment, even when Dean and Seamus blew up a cauldron and bright blue sludge covered half the class. 

“I’m self-trained. At Hogwarts, I found books in the library on legilimency and used what I learned to block out the voices. Avoiding eye contact is the best option, although I am aware how socially inept I appear to people.”

She took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

* * *

They began eating lunch together on an almost daily basis. 

* * *

He casually stopped by her office to ask her questions. 

* * *

She shyly asked if she might check for a book she thought he might have in his personal library and he opened his wards to her so she could access his home at any time. 

* * *

He invited her to a party at his house, which confused her, as she knew he disliked crowds, but was charmed to realize he has thrown a birthday party for the youngling of a mated pair of house elves. He gave the tiny young elf toys and sweets, making the young elf dance with glee. It was perhaps the happiest Hermione has ever seen an elf. 

After the party, Theo walked Hermione to the floo and she couldn’t help but pull him in for a kiss. His lips lingered on hers as her hands grasped his shoulders. He pushed her against the wall, longing to feel her soft curves against his body. She moaned as he nuzzled her neck and she relished the feel of his warm breath against her sensitive skin. 

* * *

Nothing good ever came from eavesdropping, Hermione knew from experience. She heard Theodore’s deep voice and the voice of the head Unspeakable, Eunice McDougall.

_“I’d like you to head the project integrating Muggle technology and your quantum physics findings from the Veil, Unspeakable Nott.”_

_“…very flattered…”_

_“…comfortable working with others?”_

_“…not really my strength…”_

_“…recommendation for the position?”_

_“Unspeakable Granger can head the project. She’s got extensive knowledge about Muggle technology, certainly greater than my understanding of it, and she’s consulted quite extensively with me regarding the quantum dynamics of the Veil.”_

Hermione was gobsmacked, listening to this wizard put himself second on this project which might possibly change wizards understanding of space and time. She knew without a doubt there were precious few people who would do this for her. Whether the head Unspeakable chose her or not, she realized she was entirely besotted with Theo.

* * *

They were in his sitting room, drinking steaming cups of chocolate, when Theo heard the floo whoosh. He granted access to few and had a sick feeling when an elf walked Draco into the sitting room. 

“Master Nott, you’s got a visitor,” the elf said, immediately noticing the tension in the room and winking out of existence.

Draco took in the scene around him and turned on Hermione.

“Making your way through all of the Slytherins, are we?” he said, sneering at her. He looked at Nott, “This one’s a real whore in bed. You’ll have a great time with her.”

“Malfoy, this is none of your concern. We can discuss things later,” Theo said, disgusted with Draco’s hateful words, but knowing they came from a place of jealousy and hurt.

“You’re a real bitch, Granger,” Draco bit out, stalking towards the couple. “Couldn’t even tell me to my face that you were ending things.”

Theo stood and placed himself between Draco and Hermione, making eye contact with Draco and getting a wave of anger and hurt. Draco’s mind was yelling “traitor” at Theo, then all Theo heard was quiet as Draco used his occlumency to shut him out.

“Don’t use that shit on me, Nott, you bloody freak! You knew how I felt. I can’t believe you,” Draco screamed, holding his head as Theo tried to break into his thoughts and plant a seed of reason in his friend.

“Theo, stop, you’re hurting him,” Hermione said, placing her hand on his shoulder to get his attention. 

Theo shrugged her off and dug into Draco’s mind, knowing what he was doing was wrong, but was unable to stop himself from the scenes Draco had of Hermione and the sadness he has felt since she cut him out. Draco cried out and Theo finally was pushed out of the blond’s mind. Draco fell to his knees and Hermione ran to him, shocked at the cruel display of power Theo had used on his friend.

Draco allowed her to help him up, but pushed her away once he was standing on his own.

“You’re as dangerous as The Dark Lord,” Draco said, his breathing heavy, as he wiped a trickle of blood from his nose. “This is who you choose?” he yelled at Hermione. “This monster?”

The furious wizard stalked out of the room and Hermione stared in shock at Theodore. 

“Theo, that was too much,” Hermione said quietly, standing further away from Theo than she normally would when talking to him. 

Theo didn’t know what to say, wanted to tell her that Draco didn’t take their dalliance seriously until Hermione had shut him out. He knew Draco never had any intent to be with Hermione long term. He wanted to tell her that, make her understand that she was being used by Draco and that she was smart to have left him. And yet, he doesn’t tell her anything, knowing it would only make him seem like a lesser man to tell her these awful things about Draco when she already knew this information. Theo wasn’t petty like that, but he loved this witch and wanted her to know he would protect her from anyone and anything that might hurt her. 

So, he doesn’t say anything and tried to calm his own mind. Hermione, waiting for a response, finally left when Theo didn’t reply. 

* * *

Though she was courageous in many things, Theo knew Hermione was torn about what happened with Malfoy. She wouldn’t confront Theo, was actually avoiding him, and he felt gutted, because for the first time in many years, he had love and companionship. At work, her door was closed, signaling her need to work without interruption. His house was quieter than ever, with no one to share meals with and read with beside the fire. He was used to keeping his own company, but this feeling of isolation was difficult to withstand, even for him.

To add insult to injury, the Malfoys negotiated with the Greengrass family for Draco to marry Astoria. Stories run in The Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly about the couple. The idea that Draco had wanted to keep Hermione on the side made Theo’s blood boil. 

* * *

It was a relief to Hermione when she saw The Daily Prophet story about Draco and his fiancé, Astoria. Ever since that fateful night she overheard him speaking to his superior, she knew their relationship was over. But if she wanted to be honest with herself, she knew a relationship with Draco Malfoy was unlikely. He’d never introduced her to his parents or alluded to them meeting. The majority of their time was spent in bed.

Theo was different, unique in some ways she knew and others she could never fathom. He was the type of wizard who anonymously paid for Hogwarts tuition for needy students or could bring a man to his knees with his mind alone. He was from one of the founding magical families, but he was educated at a preeminent Muggle institution. He was one of the easiest, most interesting people Hermione’s ever engaged with, but he avoided people to give them privacy against his innate talent. She had made a terrible mistake, cutting him out of her life, treating him like he deserved the same treatment as Draco. 

* * *

Hermione walked through Flourish and Blotts, trying to compose her thoughts about Theo, when she overheard him speaking to someone. 

In her head, her mother’s voice told her, “Hermione, if you listen at doors, you hear what you deserve.”

She knew he liked the quiet, cavernous bookstore, yet she was surprised he was here. She realized he was speaking to a woman.

_“Who are you attending Draco’s wedding with, Theo?”_

Two, then three heartbeats passed before Theo answered. 

_“I wasn’t planning on attending.”_

_“I haven’t decided who I’m going with. We should go together.”_

Theo was quiet for moment. 

_“Thank you, Pansy, but I’m seeing someone. I don’t want to mislead you.”_

_“I hadn’t heard anything from our friends. Draco joked that you were seeing Mudblood Granger, but I thought he was having us on.”_

_“You come off as ignorant and gauche when you use that type of language. I know you can’t understand why someone from a Muggle background has been able to do what she has, but she’s brilliant, resourceful, and brave. And even your eyes can’t deny her beauty.”_

Hermione saw Pansy through the stacks and her mouth hung open before she retorted.

_“You probably should skip the wedding. The Malfoys wouldn’t want you sullying their son’s wedding day with the likes of her.”_

Hermione waited until Pansy stomped away and made her way to Theo. He looked like he wanted to apologize, but Hermione threw her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. 

“Oh, Theo, I’m so sorry,” she said with a cry. 

He didn’t say anything, just held her and kissed the crown of her head. 

* * *

They apparated into his bedroom. The time they’d been apart has made them desperate for each other. Theo was a patient man, spending weeks earning skin privileges from Hermione, but he was ready for more.

“Do you forgive me?” Theo asked, needing to know if she could be with someone like him.

“I know you did what you did to protect me, but…you can’t do it again. Promise me.”

Theo looked into her eyes, but focused on her words, rather than looking into her mind. “I would do anything to protect you, Hermione, and I won’t hurt anyone else, unless I absolutely have to.”

She nodded. “I can accept that. And you don’t need forgiveness, not from me. I’m so sorry I ran from you.”

Theo’s hands found her waist, pulling her close. “Let me touch you, love.”

“Please,” she whimpered.

Her cashmere sweater came off easily over her head and Theo took a moment to admire her breasts encased in a black brassiere. He cupped her and his thumbs raked over her taut nipples. This memory of their first time together would be seared into his mind and he wanted to make sure he enjoyed every detail. 

They slowly undressed each other, caressing bare skin. Theo nudged her onto the bed, watching her lean back on his pillows. He crawled over her body and she shivered as his cock accidentally grazed her mons. 

Theo looked into her eyes.

“You can look,” she whispered as she explored his chest, lightly grazing his flat nipples. 

“Are you sure?” 

She nodded, her face flushed and her eyes bright as she met his dark gaze. _In her mind, he sees his head between her thighs as she watches him pleasure her. He sees her astride him, moaning, her head thrown back as her hips roll back and forth. He watches as she fellates him, her lips swollen and pink around his cock. He fucks her from behind, slapping her reddened buttocks as she cries out in pleasure._

He leaned in to kiss her, his tongue savoring her sweet taste, his body hot against her smooth skin. He moved down to her breasts, sucking her pink tipped nipple into his mouth while his hand pinched the other sensitive tip. Hermione moaned loudly, arching into his mouth. 

* * *

“Spread your legs,” Theo said as he shifted down the bed. 

He sensed her excitement as she gave him access to her body, opening to his view. 

“You’re lovely,” he said, tracing her plump lower lips. “Can I taste you?”

“Merlin, yes, Theo,” she breathed. 

He brushed her stiff clitoris with his nose, inhaling her musky scent before licking a path along her slit. He started off light, acclimating her to his touch, his fingers explored her as his tongue lapped at her. 

He finally pushed a finger into her heat, then another, and licked tightly on her clit. He felt her channel slicken as he tended to her and added a third finger at the same time he lightly bit down on her sensitive nub. 

“Ohhhhh,” she screamed as her body began to pulse around his fingers. Theo hadn't had sex often, but he’s read extensively on the subject and knew to draw out her orgasm, pumping his fingers in and out of her tender center, continuing to lap at her. 

Finally she stills and Theo gently removed his fingers from her body and moved up the bed. He wiped at this mouth, then kissed her, letting her taste herself on his tongue. 

* * *

They lay face to face as Hermione leisurely explored his body. Theo relaxed into her touch, which was warm and sure. She played with the coarse hairs at the base of his erection, then grasped him in hand. He groaned as she slowly pumped him, spreading the fluid at his tip over his hardness. It was wonderful and maddening at the same time. 

He let her lead as she pushed him onto his back and mounted him, his cock lined up with her entrance. She was more gorgeous than he had ever seen anyone, her eyes locked on his as she slid onto him. She took a moment to adjust to his thickness, wanting to savor the feel of the way he stretched her. 

His eyes never leave hers and he cannot help but see what was in her mind. It was a jumble of longing, excitement, laughter, hope, and most of all, love. She loved him, trusted him, wanted to make a life with him. Knowing this about her made the experience all the more potent. 

He came with a gasp after her orgasm had her keening and straining as pleasure coursed through her body. 

* * *

He went down to his kitchen and gathered sustenance and they have an impromptu picnic on his bed. Periodically, Theo will stop to kiss her bruised lips. Hermione fed him grapes and bits of cake from her fingers, which he licked clean. Theo dripped sweet wine between her breasts and drank from the valleys of her body. 

“I’ve made a mess of you,” he said, picking her up and carrying her to his clawfoot tub. He directed the elves to change the sheets while he tended to her in the bath. 

It was an hour later that they were back in the bed, clean white sheets adorning the soft mattress. Hermione stretched amongst the fluffy bedding and pillows, enjoying the feel of the high-thread count sheets on her skin. 

“I love your bed,” she said, running a hand through Theo’s damp hair. 

Theo was a smart man, and a particularly patient man, but he cannot fathom having her away from him even one night a week. 

“It’s yours,” he said with a smile. “But, you have to leave it here.”

She laughed. “Some men give flowers or jewelry, but Theodore Nott gives library access and antique beds.”

“I am not adept in the ways of love,” he admitted with a grin. “But I do have jewelry for you.”

Her smile faltered as he summoned a box from his wardrobe. She hoped they would end up together, but she learned to never expect from anyone, lest it lead to disappointment. She doesn’t expect more from Theo, who she knew loved her. 

“Don’t be scared,” he whisperd, opening the small box to reveal a ruby ring in an antique platinum setting. “Come live with me, and read my books, and throw parties for my elves, and let me give you children.”

“Yes,” she murmured, tears glistening along her lower lashes. She held out her finger and let him put the ring on her. “Let’s do all of that and more.”

He kissed her, knowing they will have a beautiful, meaningful life together. 

* * *

**Epilogue**

Tyrion Nott walked with his father through the Nott property. The two were silent until Theo bursts into laughter. Tyrion grinned and chuckled, but doesn’t say anything. The two Nott men shared the same gift and had long conversations in their minds. 

Theo first realized he could communicate with his son when Hermione was still pregnant with him. Tyrion could only send rudimentary feelings to Theo, such as contentment, but towards the end of the pregnancy, feelings of frustration would emanate from the baby as he tried to move in the increasingly tight space of his mother’s womb. 

Three years later, Cressida was born. Her development was more typical until she was sitting with her mother at age four and placed her hands on the pages of a reference book and told her mother about the previous owner of the book, an Unspeakable who had died while searching for potions ingredients in an underground network of caves in China. She knew details about the wizard she was describing, which Hermione can confirm, having known the man herself. The gift of psychometry wasn’t unusual, however, Cressida’s accuracy in her readings was rare. 

Like her father and brother, Cressida’s gift could overwhelm her at times. Hermione worried about her children going to Hogwarts, but her husband assured her they must learn to deal with their gifts, same as he did. The biggest difference was that Tyrion and Cressida had love and support, which Theo lacked as a boy growing up in this same home.

The Nott family kept to themselves, mostly for self-preservation, though they had a small network of friends. Harry’s family would visit on occasion, although his kids mostly ignored the erudite Nott children. Tyrion and Cressida don’t seem to care, and like their parents, were comfortable with their own company. Ron never married, so he was honorary uncle to Hermione’s children, and seemed to accept their quirks much as he accepted Hermione’s. He and Theo went flying on occasion through the vast Nott lands. Theo told Hermione Ron’s mind was virtually the same as his words and actions, making him one of the most honest men Theo had ever known. 

Draco was never able to forgive Theo, never acknowledged Theo or Hermione in public. Astoria, not privy to the nuances of their falling out, sent gifts to the Notts when each of their children were born. The old pureblood families were tied together through blood, time, and proximity and Astoria held to the old ways of honoring new life. Hermione liked this tradition and began correspondence with Astoria about some of these rituals. When Scorpius was born, Hermione sent gifts as well, adhering to the traditions of old.

* * *

Hermione flopped onto their bed with a sigh.

“I am so exhausted! Tyrion spent the entire afternoon reading his sister’s thoughts just before she was about to say something. Cressida ended up hiding in the elves’ quarters for almost an hour.” 

Theo sat on the bed, his back against the headboard, and ran his fingers through his wife’s thick curls. They led a quiet, regimented life, but it was full of love and family. Hermione grew up with two doting parents, so she taught him how to be a loving, patient parent. He, in turn, had devoted himself to her and their children.

“I can take Cressida with me to work tomorrow. Unspeakable Humphrey has some objects he wants her to read.”

  
“She’d like that. Molly made her little Unspeakable robes and she hasn’t worn them yet.” 

Theo chuckled, knowing his tiny daughter will be thrilled to be “the youngest Unspeakable” in history. 

“Come on, love,” Theo said, pulling at Hermione’s hand. “I told Mitzi I would collect you for dinner. She made your favorite: gnocchi with wild mushrooms.”

Hermione pulled Theo down for a kiss, lingering enough that he knows what she wanted after the children go to bed. She ran a finger down the front of his trousers and nipped at his neck.

“I can’t wait,” she said and sashayed out of the bedroom, shooting him a heated look on her way out the door. 

And Theo, though he was a patient man, found that he couldn’t wait either. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hermione’s mother’s words on eavesdropping from Mavis Gallant, My Heart is Broken: 
> 
> “If you listen at doors, you hear what you deserve.”


End file.
